dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gardener
The Gardener is a human agent of the Invisible Hand, and a personal friend of The Artist. She is currently traveling with the crew of The Thunderbird, serving as Two-Bit's bodyguard to ensure he recovers the Cackling Dagger. Description Appearance The Gardener is a human woman of Tianese descent, standing about 5'04" and of very slight build. She could be considered quite pretty, if she gave a shit about that. She's normally disheveled, her hair pulled back and messy. She usually smells like alcohol. She wears loose, baggy clothing meant to help her move quickly. She has a number of scars, most notably is the one across her left eye. She also has a number of tattoos on her neck, chest, stomach, arms, hands, and calves. Personality The Gardener is a simple girl with simple needs. A bit distant with others, she's got an apathetic attitude, and is impressed by very little. She enjoys drinking and gambling, and she has a notoriously juvenile sense of humor. She doesn't care what other people do; their lives are their lives. Do whatever the fuck you want, just don't push your shit on anybody else. Despite her aloof nature, the Gardener is a professional. She tends to regard others with suspicion, and often presses for straight answers if she feels others are being evasive. She has a general dislike for authority figures. An enforcer and thief for the Invisible Hand, the Gardener targets the wealthy and those who can stand to lose something. She does bad things and she does them quite well, with little moral compunction. She has a willingness, and sometimes even an eagerness, to harm others if it serves her ends. Biography Background As with many in the church of Olidimmara, little is known about her early life, apart from the fact that she was raised in a seaside village in Oliad. In the Game The Gardener was in Tolstov after a job for the Artist, when she was approached by him for a potential second job. She met with Two-Bit, who chose her for the job over the other thief. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * '''Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" * 'Chapter 8 - '"The Mother of Crows" * 'Chapter 9 - '"Rough Landing" Relationships Two-Bit The Gardener serves as his bodyguard. She doesn't work for him, but she generally goes along with whatever it is he wants to do, mostly because she's pretty apathetic as a general rule. The two tend to get along, and while their relationship is professional, she finds that she doesn't hate working with him. Character Information Notable Items * '''Mower (Keen Wakizashi): '''This enchanted blade is capable of cutting through even the toughest armor, and has been enchanted to never lose its edge. It is her primary melee weapon. Human Abilities * '''Bonus Feat: Dodge * Extra Skills Ninja Abilities * Sudden Strike - +3d6 * AC Bonus: '''Add +Wis to Armor Class. * '''Trapfinding * Poison Use * Great Leap: '''The Gardener always makes Jump checks as if she had the Run feat. * '''Ki Power (4/day): The Gardener can channel her ki to manifest special powers of stealth and mobility. As long as she has at leats 1 ki point left, she gains a +2 bonus to Will saves. ** Ghost Step: Swift action; become invisible for 1 round. Fighter Abilities * Mobility * Spring Attack Trivia * Of course, "The Gardener" is her Shadow Name; an alias used by members of the Church of Olidimmara. The name comes from the way she kills like a gardener pruning a hedge.